


You f*king brave idiot

by Rowan_Lee



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Fatin is Shoni´s Daddy, Hai attack, Season 1 episode 10, Shelby / Toni, Shelby and Toni, scared Toni, toni is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_Lee/pseuds/Rowan_Lee
Summary: Right after episode 10 ends on the beach. Shelby tries to help Nora and Rachel and gets hurt.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 20
Kudos: 468





	You f*king brave idiot

**Author's Note:**

> My English is very bad but I tried my best. Please let me know if it’s too bad, then I’ll delete it. It’s my first try. I hope you like it.

Toni’s heart skipped a few beats as she stared out at the ocean. Somewhere out there in the water, Nora and Rachel were alone. Alone with a shark. 

"Dot," Shelby suddenly yelled, "come here!"   
Irritated, Dot and Toni looked at her.  
"Go!", Shelby called out again and with a one-second delay Dot ran over to them.

It happened so fast that Toni couldn't react. "Hold her! And by all means, don't let go!" Shelby hurriedly explained while pointing her finger at Toni. In another situation Dot would have asked _Why_ but with the panic in the air she didn't flinch and wrapped her arms around Toni's torso. At the same moment Shelby ran after Nora into the open sea. 

When Toni realized Shelby was putting her life in danger, her brain went out. She began to fight violently against her protector, who could hardly hold her.   
“Sheeeeeeeeeeelbyyyyyyyyyyyy”,   
Toni shouted her soul out of her body.   
“SHELBY, SHELBY, NOOO, SHELBY!”  
It sounded like her lungs were ripping apart.   
“COME BACK!”   
“PLEASE!”

Toni broke free of her babysitter's grip and fell to the floor. Dot immediately jumped after her.   
Desperate, Toni kicked at the girl and yelled, "FUCK OFF!"   
"Dorothy. Toni." Fatin shouted and they both immediately let go of each other to look in the direction Fatin was pointing. Three people emerged from the waves. Toni jumped up and sprinted off. She had never run so fast. The other girls close behind her. 

Toni reached the three in knee high water. Each of them was overflowing with blood – far too much blood. Rachel seemed unconscious and hung like a wet sack between Shelby and Nora. Blood ran out of her hand on Nora. Only it didn’t look like a normal one anymore. She hung in tatters and fingers seemed to be missing. Toni got sick.   
She looked totally shocked from Rachel's hand to Shelby's frightened face. "Toni" she whispered breathing shallowly "My leg.", then her eyes twisted and she collapsed.   
"Shelby!" Toni jumped forward to catch her. The others appeared beside them. Leah grabbed Rachel's healthy arm, preventing her and Nora from falling into the water. 

That was all Toni got. In her eyes, there was only the trembling Shelby. Adrenaline surged through her. She quickly grabbed the limp body and effortlessly lifted it upwards. She didn't allow herself to think about the fact that normally Shelby would probably have been too heavy for her.   
Someone tried to help her, but Toni didn’t notice. Like in a trance, she walked past the others with Shelby in her arms. 

On land, Toni stumbled through the sand to the campfire. Behind them was a trail of water and blood. In her mind, the same sentence was repeated over and over again. “The fucking shark bit her in the leg, he bit her!” Tears welled up in her eyes and as Toni carefully put Shelby down, she began to cry. 

Through her tears she saw Martha beside her. "Help Martha. Please help her." Toni pleaded in a broken voice. Like a wounded wolf, Toni howled for help. "DOT, LEAH, FATIN! HELP, PLEASE!" Toni's normally deep, raspy voice was almost just a high-pitched shrill from all the yelling. 

“I’m here” said Fatin, appearing on the other side of Shelby. “Dot helps with Rachel’s hand. She told me what to do” quickly the dark-haired woman started to work on Shelby’s leg.   
“Martha hold this”, she pressed bandages into her hand “We are making a pressure bandage. The wound isn't bleeding too badly. Thankfully, there doesn’t seem to be any major vein injured.”   
“Just do it!” Toni wailed overwhelmed by her fear. 

A few minutes later, Fatin breathed out loudly: “Finished. The bandage seems to be holding. That’s all we can do right now.“ Tears fell from Toni's cheeks. It was quiet between the girls until a groan from Shelby broke the silence. 

“Fuck Fuck Fuck”, Toni wipped her cheeks dryly.   
"Toni ... " the blonde girl whispered “What is happening?” "You fucking idiot ran into the water to help Rachel and Nora. The shitty shark bit you.” Toni sobbed, “Fatin made a pressure bandage.” Panic was reflected in Shelby’s eyes. "Don't worry, your leg is still on. It seems he just scratched you badly. Not really biting.", Martha quickly jumped in to correct Toni's explanation. "Rachel. Nora?" Shelby's voice sounded desperate. "Rachel's hand looks bad, the others take care of her. Nora seems okay, "Fatin replied, taking Shelby's hand. “Are you in pain?” Toni asked anxiously when Shelby began to cry. Instead of saying something, she just nodded with her eyes closed. “Martha and I will get painkillers and look for Rachel” Fatin got up and left with Martha. 

Toni knew it sounded heartless but she didn't care what was going on with the other girls right now. For her there was only the suffering Shelby. "Come here" Toni whispered, lifting the whimpering Shelby up. She slid her body under shelbys to pull her into her lap. "Is that Okay?” asked Toni as she looked at the girl in her arms. Shelby breathed a “yes” with her eyes still closed. The brunette gently wiped hair and tears from her face.   
“Idiot. You fucking brave idiot”, whispered Toni and gently stroked Shelby’s cheek “Never scare me again!” Shelby whispered in a faint voice, “I can’t promise” she looked up at Toni with big eyes and tried to get a smile.   
"Cut the crap. That’s not funny”, Overwhelmed by her feelings, Toni leaned down and pressed her lips on Shelby’s. She didn’t care if anyone else could see her. 

When she finished the kiss, she noticed Fatin standing a little bit embarrassed next to them.   
"I didn’t want to interrupt” she said and sat down to Toni and Shelby.  
"Here are the painkillers and water" carefully she handed Toni the coke can with water and Shelby the pill. 

"Swallow the fucking pill," Toni quoted the exact words Shelby had said to her a few days earlier and helped her drink.   
Fatin had to smile despite the terrible events on the beach. "You're a lot gentler with her than she was with you, Toni. Considering how she threw you to the ground. "   
“But I’m not as stubborn as Toni is”, Shelby answers also smirking.  
"Toni, when did you become such a softie?", Fatin asked, deliberately provocative.  
"I'm not a softie. Just worried and maybe somehow in love with our Jesus freak.” , Toni replied dryly. She stared at the sand.   
“Please stay with her for a moment. ” Tonis' voice suddenly sounded shaky. 

As painless as possible, she handed Shelby over into Fatin's arms.   
Toni got up clumsily and stumbled as fast as she could into the grass of the dunes.  
“What?” Shelby looked confused at Fatin. “Where did she go? I can’t see her.” Shelby stretched her head to look for Toni.   
"Wait” Fatin twinkles her eyes to see better in the sunlight.   
"Ah... you don’t have to see that”, Fatin laughed and turned Shelby’s head back towards her. "Your softie is puking her guts out right now. "   
"WHAT?" The blonde girl looked worried "Why?"   
"Well I guess first of all you scared her as much as the plane crash and secondly Miss _I hate the world and especially Shelby Goodkind_ just admitted she has a crush on you." Fatin winked at Shelby "Now we know how she feels." 

Shelby could feel her face getting hot. Despite the pain and the atmosphere of fear that still reigned on the beach, Shelby couldn’t stop smiling.   
Overwhelmed by her emotions, she buried her face in her hands.   
"And as I see it, our little Miss Homophobia is actually a Miss _I have a hard crush on a troublemaker_ ” Fatin laughed amused. Shelby said nothing more than a strong nod. "Sexual Tension. Like I said."

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone know "Little Miss Perfect" by Taylor Louderman? The song fits perfectly at Shelby. Go listen to it! xD


End file.
